The Darkest Hour
by FiFiFairy
Summary: Bobby returns home to some unexpected news. pre-movie. Memories, families and Best friends. AU i guess.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby was sitting on the couch waiting. Waiting in the dark for the telltale squeaking of the kitchen door opening. He was waiting for his youngest brother to get home from wherever it was he had gone.

Evelyn had said that he was at a friend, who didn't live to far away from the Mercer household, house and that when Jack went to that particular friends place it didn't really matter what time it was that he got back at as the boy was a pretty decent guy, having just moved there earlier that self same year and becoming really good friends with the youngest Mercer, he had come from Australia and wasn't like most of the kids that lived in Detroit. No drugs, alcohol or abuse, guns, sex or anything else that was typical of Detroit teenagers.

Bobby didn't care though. His mother had asked, nay, begged, him to come home, because there was something important that she had to tell him. He had got home at around seven that night, just in time for dinner, but the youngest Mercer hadn't been there. Both Bobby's other brothers had been there though. Ready for tea, and not looking too worried about Jack not being there for dinner, apparently he spent a lot of time at his friends place. Bobby remembered a time, not too long ago, six months, before he had last left Detroit and his family, when Jack didn't really have any friends, wouldn't really spend any time with other people outside of his brothers as he was to scared of them. He did not remember ever having met this supposed friend of Jacks, but Angel had assured him that he had, and that he was a good kid and looked after Jack almost as much as they did.

Soon, at around two o'clock in the morning the squeaking door opened. Bobby stood and walked into the kitchen. He could just make out Jacks shape, but no detail, in the dark, so he switched on the light. Jack stood there, squinting in the sudden light, trying to see who was standing at the light switch. As the boys eye sight adjusted to the light, Bobby stepped forward. Jacks eyes widened at oldest brother, but then he slammed the door and walked into the lounge room, ignoring his older brother.

"Jack, what the hell do you think you are doing getting home at this time of the night. Ma sets a reasonable curfew, and don't you think you are a bit young to be breaking that and staying out this late?" Bobby asked casually, hiding his confusion at Jack ignoring him. What the hell happened? Before he had left Jack was always around him. Why the sudden change? Jack used to always hug Bobby when he got back from his extended trips.

"You're one to talk, hypocrite" the boy snarled, not even looking at Bobby, though his snarl was more of a whisper, his voice cracking, quiet, barely there.

"Excuse me?" Bobby said incredulously, following his brother as he went into the living room.

Jack seemed to collapse onto the couch, leaning right back into the back of the couch as though trying to sink into it and disappear.

"You heard me," Jack sighed, his eyes closing. Until he felt the couch sink underneath Bobby's weight.

"No, I think I heard wrong, baby brother," Bobby said lightly.

"I don't think you did. You have no right coming home and telling me what to do like you are my father." Jack whispered. Bobby wasn't sure if he was whispering because he didn't want to wake the rest of the house up.

"Oh, really? don't I now? I am your big brother, I have every right to tell you what to do and all that crap." the older man snarled what the hell was wrong with Jack?

"What the fuck ever." Jack said ignoring him.

"Does Ma know you are coming home at this time of the night? Does she like you doing this?" Bobby asked, thinking the Ma card would work.

"I am not having this conversation with you Bobby. You left six months ago when I asked you not to, you just said that you had other things to do. What do you think gives you the right to just ditch your family to go and do other things? Are we not important enough for you? Are we not good enough for you?" Jack asked quietly, as he stood up and started to walk out of the dark living room. Bobby watched him go, confusion marring his face.

Jack was almost out of the living room when he walked straight into something, or rather, someone. He fell backwards onto the ground, just as someone turned the light on. The sudden appearance of their mother and other two brothers in the doorway. Jack having walked straight into their mother.

"Jackie? Are you alright?" Evelyn asked, bending down to help Jack up. He sat up, and Bobby wondered why Evelyn wasn't sporting the look of defeat that she always sported when either he, Jerry or Angel got home after curfew.

Evelyn helped Jack up and over to the couch which she flapped Bobby off of, who quickly got up and sat in an armchair. Jack sat, leaning against his mother, his eyes closed, as though attempting sleep. But at his mothers voice his eyes opened again.

"I am not even going to ask you two what you were arguing about. But Bobby I asked you home for a reason, and that reason was not so that you could fight with your brothers." Evelyn scolded. If jack had of had the energy he would have poked his tongue out at his oldest brother.

"And what would that reason be mother?" Bobby asked.

Evelyn pause before answering, wondering if it was wise to tell Bobby, especially in front of Jack, she decided to go ahead with it.

"We found out something about Jackie a couple of weeks ago, something he hadn't planned on telling us." Jack looked at the floor, finding it the most interesting thing in the room all of a sudden. Bobby's whole demeanour changed almost instantly.

"He's on drugs, isn't he?" he asked, shooting Jack an accusatory glare. Jacks face tightened at that.

"Well, to be honest with you Bobby…" Evelyn began, only to be cut off by Bobby.

"Oh God. Jack you little shit. I thought I told you no fucking drugs!" Bobby thundered. Jack flinched and began trembling. More to Bobby's surprise though, was Angel and Jerry glaring at him. At Bobby! Shouldn't they be backing him? Their baby brother was on drugs! And Evelyn seemed about ready to roast Bobby's liver by the look on her face.

"Do **NOT** ever take that tone in this house, or to Jack ever again. Understood Robert?" Evelyn said quietly, calmly, commandingly. Bobby was shocked.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, we all thought he was on drugs as well. And if we hadn't found the drugs we would have never known. But they are not the drugs you think they are. " Evelyn said, her voice back to normal again.

Bobby's confusion grew, what the hell was going on?

"Before you left, _Robert_, Jack got some news. He didn't tell any of us, but he didn't want you to leave, he wanted you to stay, but you wouldn't. Jack had kept the secret from us all for so long, until Angel discovered a bottle of tablets in Jacks sock draw. He knew they were drugs, he just didn't know what they were for." at this Evelyn pulled out a small white bottle and handed it to her oldest son, who stared at it, not recognising the name.

"I take it he has them for a reason?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Bobby, what do you think is wrong with your brother?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know," he said quietly, expecting something like Bipolar Disorder, but didn't Jack already have that?

"Bobby," Evelyn began, her voice now softer, her arms wrapping tighter around Jacks shoulders, who was still leaning on her.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ma!" Jack Mercer called out to his mother as he bounded his way into the house after school. Evelyn walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a tea towel, and smile on her face as she saw her youngest son._

"_Yes Jackie?" she asked the boy, taking his bag from him and placing it on the floor. Jack just grinned at her before grabbing her hands and leading her over to the couch, ignoring the blaring T.V that one of the other boys had left on. _

"_I was wondering, if I could go to a concert this weekend? Its not far, and its not too big. I can give you the details later? And Matt would be coming with me? His mum said he could go if I can go?" the boy begged, fluttering his eyelashes at his mother and a massive grin appearing on his face. Though for some reason, Evelyn noticed, it didn't reach his eyes. She ignored that thought, at least he was smiling, better then how he normally was. _

"_Well, I reckon you can go. You have been behaving yourself. Who's driving? Matt?" Jack had yet to get his licence because he was scared he wouldn't pass. Jack nodded his head._

"_Yeah, Matt would be driving. So that's a yes? Can I go and call Matt and let him know?" he asked._

_Evelyn smiled, nodding.. Those two boys, they'd been going to concerts a lot lately. Every couple of weekends they were off to another concert. But she figured, because they were causing no trouble, there was no reason for them not to go. _

_Jack hugged Evelyn, before jumping up and rushing towards the phone. _

_***_

_The bus was quiet. Few people were on. Jack, Matt, the bus driver, and around four other people. Old ladies really. It was quiet. Very quiet. Jack and Matt each had an earphone in. listening to the same Ipod. Both were staring out the window. Jack clutching his bag to his stomach and his thoughts a mile away. _

_His thoughts were bouncing from images and thoughts to other images and thoughts. None seemed to remain in his head for long._

"_Matt?" he finally broke the uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Guitar riffs strumming in their ears. Matt turned to look at him, his grey eyes concerned and waiting._

"_I.." he trailed off. Not sure how to say what he wanted, needed, to say._

"_It's ok, I'm here." was all Matt said to the unsaid words. And that was enough. Enough for Jack, to know that his best friend was with him. The boys held no joy of two kids going to a concert._

_***_

_Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital was quickly becoming a least favourite place. The endless hours of waiting. The boredom that attacks the moment you sit down. Hospitals are the worst possible places to be on Earth._

_The headphones blasting some rock music the two boys liked was still playing for them, keeping them at least semi entertained. Jack and Matt were both gazing unseeing around the waiting room at the other occupants. All of them seemed to have that same scared look on their faces that was so obvious. They looked sick and tired and like almost giving up. The old and the young. Age didn't matter in this place._

_One woman walked out of one of the rooms, a humongous smile gracing her tired face. Good news had reached her ears, Jack predicted._

_Matt stood, walked to the vending machine, and returned a moment later with two cokes. He handed one to Jack. Jack took his and sipped it, letting the cold liquid run down his throat, giving him something else to think on, rather then just the awaiting appointment._

_An elderly woman sat down on the spare seat next to Jack, her white hair matching her white walking stick. Wrinkles lining both her face and her hands. And some sweet old lady type perfume wafted over the boy. He looked at her and she smiled a heartbreakingly sad smile at him. _

"_So young," she murmured. "don't worry dear, you'll be just fine. You look like a strong lad!" she told him quietly, patting his shoulder, smiling gently at him. Jack managed a smile back at her, not used to the sympathy and politeness he received from her._

"_Thank you Ma'am" Jack replied. Not sure of the correct response he should have been giving. Matt leant around him to look at the old woman._

"_And he's even stronger then he looks," he told the lady, sadly, voice filled with meaning. The woman nodded her head understandingly. She may not have known what Matt meant but she understood strength when it was sitting before her aged eyes._

_A little while later a man with salt and pepper hair called out Jacks name, and he and Matt stood. Both Jack and Matt gave the little old lady and hug, thanking her and wishing her luck, and she gave them another one of her smiles._

_The two boys entered a small room just behind the man, and took the two proffered seats. The man sat behind his desk._

"_I am doctor Ron Chambers. Now, I am sure you are well aware of why you are here. That being said, in a moment we shall proceed down to the room where your chemotherapy shall begin. Are you ready Mr Mercer?" the man said, smiling softly at Jack._

_Jack shook his head, but Matt spoke over the shaking head._

"_Yes Sir he is. Will I be able to go with him?"_

_The man nodded his head._

_A grave silence filled the small room for a moment before a knock on the door. _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Ok, so I finally got around to updating. I know. I'm fabulous. Sorry about the wait. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Its kind of a filler. But enjoy and you know what to do, thanks._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own. Simple as that._

_Cancer,_ he thought in disbelief. Cancer was the thing ripping his little brother apart. A fucking disease. And it had to be the fucking disease that had no fucking cure. What fucking luck.

Bobby stood, with his arms wrapped tightly around his little brother. Suffocating him. But he didn't give a shit. His brother. His baby brother. What the hell had little Jackie cancer. Why did it always have to be Jackie that the bad shit happened to?

He couldn't believe it. It had to be some fucked up joke they were playing on him for getting in so late at night. It just had to be. He pulled away from Jack, holding him at arms length, staring at his pale face and he realised there was no way this was a joke. His little brother was too pale, too frail.

And, for fuck sake, his little brother was too forgiving. Bobby could feel him trying to push his arms out of the way so he could burrow his way back into Bobby's embrace, and he let him do it.

He looked over the top of Jacks head at his mother. She sat, with her hand pressed to her mouth, like she still couldn't believe it herself. Her eyes were filled with tears and Bobby wished he could rid her of any tears she would ever shed.

"Now, do you understand, Bobby?" she asked him, unnecessarily, but asked all the same. He nodded his head mutely. Not trusting his voice to say anything.

"I'm glad you are home Bobby," she said quietly, standing, walking over to him, kissing his temple, and then kissing Jacks, "Goodnight boys, I'll see you all in the morning," she said, turning, kissing Angel and Jeremiah and then leaving the room.

The boys sat down on the couch in silence, Jack still wrapped in Bobby's protective embrace. They sat in silence for the first few minutes. It was Bobby who broke the silence first, once he had deemed his voice safe enough to use.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" he asked the youngest boy quietly, and he realised that his voice sounded rough, and not strong like he had intended. He felt his brother shrug.

"Because I cause enough shit around here as it is, I didn't want to make it worse," he admitted, letting out a sigh. Bobby went rigid at his words.

"You don't cause shit, Jackie, shit happens to you." he snapped, " you don't cause shit," he reiterated. And he felt Jack nod into his chest, even though they both knew Jack didn't agree.

"Ma has shed enough tears for, and over, us to last a life time. I didn't want to cause her more. Did you see her? I never wanted to cause her that type of pain. And I am doing just that," Jack whispered, pulling out of the comforting arms he had been relaxed in, turning to stare into the fire that was somehow still roaring.

Bobby didn't understand Jack half the time. He didn't understand how Jack didn't understand. Jack was Evelyn's son, she was meant to cry and be sad and shit over them, it was what she was meant to do. Even though he hated causing her any distress as well.

Silence reigned supreme over the boys for a few minutes longer.

"Come on, Jackie, lets get you back to bed, yea? Before you decide to do something stupid, like sleep on the couch," Angel said, standing up, motioning his brothers into standing. They all stood and left the living room, and marched up stairs, where they all congregated in Jacks room. They stood there for a few minutes, before Jack climbed into his bed and whispered goodnight to them.

"Goodnight Cracker," Bobby replied, leading Angel and Jeremiah out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Why didn't one of you two tell me? There's such thing as a phone, you know," he snapped at them quietly as they stood outside of their brothers room.

"We didn't think it was something that should be told over the phone, and we didn't even know where you were, you're the one that left," Angel said, his tone bitter.

"What's with the tone?" Bobby demanded.

"You were gone. You have no idea how hard its been without you. Having no idea what was wrong with Jackie. We almost smashed his friend because we thought he was causing Jackie to do drugs or some shit. The little git was just helping Jackie get to his appointments and just helping him in general. Jacks been so down since you left," Angel snapped back.

"What little friend are we talking about?"

"That Matt kid. The one that lives across the street," Jeremiah cut in. Bobby paused to remember who the kid was, and then remembered.

"Ahh, that kid. His mum and Ma are friends, didn't you know,"

"Will you guys just shut the fuck up and go to bed already," their little brother called out from his room, and the three men couldn't help but chuckle at him, before heading to bed anyway.

***

Bobby walked downstairs the next morning, having been woken by the smell of his mothers delicious pancakes. The ones he lived for. He entered the kitchen and paused as he saw an extra head at the table. The kid was familiar, being Matt, Jacks friend. He shrugged his shoulders and approached the table regardless. Nodding his head at the boy, he sat down across from him.

He noted the plate full of pancakes before Matt and wondered how often the kid was over for breakfast. Bobby decided not to think about it though, as it was too early and he was too hungry. So he dug into his own pancakes and let his mind only pay attention to the amazing flavour in his mouth.

Jack and Matt left the table shortly after he sat down and headed to the living room. Where they turned the T.V on and watched some early morning Saturday show. Probably some kiddie show, he thought to himself, and surely enough he could hear the familiar voices that belonged to the Scooby-Doo gang. He felt ashamed of himself that he recognised the voices. Ahh he was such a T.V junkie himself. Cant be blamed.

***

Jack sat next to his friend on the couch, making himself comfortable as the T.V was switched on and the noise washed over him. He felt exhausted, even though he had only been awake for a short while.

"You didn't tell me Bobby was coming back already," Matt said quietly, hoping he wouldn't be overheard by the man he was talking about.

"I didn't know he was coming. I came home last night from your place and he was sitting here and he accosted me. Ma and the others came down to see what was going on and we had a little family reunion. He found out then as well," Jack told him, glancing at him.

"Ahh, ok, fair enough. How are you feeling anyway?" Matt asked, concern shining through his words. Honest and pure. Jack didn't know why this Australian kid was able to make him feel as secure as Bobby did.

"Alright. Just tired. But I'm always tired though," Jack admitted, leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah," Matt said, both their attention winding up on the cartoon, letting it entertain them with its simplicity and normalcy. It was comfort.


End file.
